Them
by Val-Creative
Summary: He shouldn't break ranks. It wasn't part of his nature. /AU. Wayward!Bee!Castiel often visits the Garden. Sam and Dean are considered his favorites. Hints of schmoop.


.

.

He shouldn't break ranks. It wasn't part of his nature.

But some unnamed _instinct_ — a notion further rooted in his psyche than his usual honeybee urges — compelled him to wander off. Castiel wouldn't be missed for too long. Everyone else had been focusing on the mindless, species-ingrained task of rushing and flinting around to prepare for the upcoming seasons. Collecting nectar and honey, yes; building nests, of course; passing on messages through dancing and odor plumes and teaching the little ones the importance of the hive and of their queen and survival, to be expected.

The tedious, unchanging routine he knew so very well.

Whenever Castiel felt like it was perhaps too much, he came alone to the Garden. It was a special Garden, at least to him. Many honeybees had no mind to think of any sort of flowers or gardens as "special". But he _liked_ this one. The variety of pollinating flowers, all colors, all sizes, cape weed, sunflowers, roses, purple coneflowers, lavender, daisies, rosemary — that was all well and good. But two out of all the Flowers, right along the edge of the rest, they both… drew him in.

One measured about six feet tall, not quite uncommonly large for a flower, and gave off no pleasant scent. He had not unfurled upon birth with brightly colored, enticing pedals. Instead, he grew up with a blackish-red tinge, not of his own doing or fault. Nature had a way of being _peculiar_, mutating life beyond what seemed reasonable. The black dahlia — _Sam_ — should have repulsed Castiel to his very core, should have compelled him to avoid such an unattractive flower.

But Castiel had been fond of him, how could he not be? The lone honeybee, a _rebel_ in his own way, had taken to cozying himself in the dark blooms, seeping in irresistible swelter of morning-heated foliage and the humbled disposition of the gentle giant.

The second flower, much shorter than his "brother", roared loud with obvious vitality while surrounded by others. Tinted with oranges and yellows made up on his petals, along with a healthy spray of freckles. Other than bees, hummingbirds were fond of the tiger lily — _Dean_ — and his overly sweet nectar, brushing up his sepals, and Dean's glee would be unmistakable. True to how Nature created him, his flower species preferred to be… active. His appealing scent, as Castiel droned attentively near him, would fire off little buzzing shivers through him, aware of that _want_ right to the tips of Castiel's sensitive wings.

And as Dean would invite him to pollinate with him, as it was a part of their cycles, as a part of what made them _them_… Castiel would agree, though doubtful and strangely bashful, taking off immediately afterwards, back home. Dean never seemed offended, and would greet him again.

Castiel shouldn't think this way, because he was a _honeybee,_ after all; a mindless worker, for the others like him, for his family and friends. But Sam and Dean were his _favorites_, his pets, his very dear _friends_. He was sure that his decisions would anger the hive, to defend them. Maybe even be cast out. In doing so, Castiel would inevitably die. But if the flowers could survive the harsh conditions of the soil and the weather, the endless droughts and the floods… if Sam and Dean could keep existing time and time again…

No matter, they would welcome him back, Dean's vibrancy and allure, Sam's large, comforting presence, his deep sun-warmth.

.

.

* * *

_A little more information on why I felt Sam and Dean fit their roles: Lilies symbolize resurrection/life, and often represented "restoring innocence after death". Dahlias could be used as symbols of betrayal, and signs of warnings to come. But on the other hand, dahlias were often associated with ideas of commitment and bond. Back in time, Aztecs used dahlias to treat epilepsy (which, my headcanon is Sam had been prone to the neurological disorder, I thought it was interesting~). So, I really hope this made you smile._

_And my darling, daaaaaaarling **Moosie** on Tumblr listened to me avidly discuss this fic in its first developed stages and provided even better and adorable fanart:_

_mishencockles dot tumblr dot com slash post slash 36598254211_

_**SPN Kink Meme Prompt**:_

_"Castiel is a bee that likes to visit a particular garden. In this garden are two of the prettiest flowers, Sam and Dean. They are Cas' favorite flowers to pollinate. *wink* *wink*"_


End file.
